polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Romaniaball
Romaniaball is a countryball in Southeastern Europe. His girlfriend (or little sister) is Moldovaball. He is also obsessed with removing the many Gypsyball from his clay. History SPQRball and Daciaball are his grandparents(or parents). Wallachiaball and Medieval Moldovaball are his parents(or he and his sister as teenagers).Transylvaniaball is his uncle or daughter with Kingdom of Hunngaryball (whom Romaniaball ate in 1921). He was reborn as a union with his sister in 1877, and shortly after, Russiaball tried to capture him, but failed. In the Great War he joined the Allied side, receiving lots of clay from the defeated Hungaryball following the Treaty of Trianon in 1920. In 1941, he allied himself with Nazi Germanyball in order to remove Gypsyball from clay, but was captured by Sovietball towards the end of the war, who kept him prisoner behind his Iron Curtain, when Romaniaball could only into dictatorship. He can into democracy since 1989, when Sovietball was dying, and was reunited with his girlfriend Moldovaball the following year. They are now a couple, and he spends his spare time being a vampire and removing Gypsyball from his clay (no connection). He also joined the Fourth Reich EU in 2007. Can into space? Can Romania into Space? YES, OF COURSE! He can into ESA membership and also owns ROSA, Romanian Space Agency.Some small satellites also belong to him. Relationships Friends * Bulgariaball - They both remove Gypsyball and Kebab. Also best neighbours ever. * Nazi Germanyball - Friends for a short while in 1941. * USAball - A fat pig who bombed my friend in 1999. For now, im in his NATOball alliance, but later in the future... * Serbiaball - They're best friends! They both remove Kebab,and they are both Orthodox.Only one who understands my hate for bozgors * Greeceball -They both remove kebab,both Orthodox * Most countries from NATOball * Australiaball - They donated an Antarctic station to Romaniaball. * Polandball - They want to remove Russiaball together * Moldovaball - My girlfriend. She wants to merge with me, and make Transnistriaball part of this new union. * Belarusball - Helped him in 1941 but failed * Ukraineball - Just friends(disputes over Bessarabiaball but nothing more) Enemies * Gypsyball - Of arch-enemy, because this parasite is infecting my country! * Russiaball - Tried to keep him apart from Moldovaball in the past. * Hungaryball - Will not stop complaining about Trianon, even though was almost 100 years ago. * Netherlandsball - Because he is against him having free movement within the EU. * Transnistriaball - Get off my girlfriend! * Chadball - Stealing Romania's flag. * Andorraball - Of hatings flag spanish stealers staring at Moonball.]] Family * Moldovaball is his Girlfriend(and sister) * Portugalball, Spainball, Italyball, Andorraball are of brothers * When his girlfriend cheated him with Sovietball, it result in Transnistriaball * Szekelylandball is the separatist rebel son of Hungaryball. * Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball are his parents(or he and his sister as teens) * Daciaball and SPQRball are his grandparents Gallery Romaniaball-0.png|Romaniaball with girlfriend Moldovaball. Stamp of Moldova md389.jpg|Dumitru Prunariu, first Romanian in Space Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png Hungary or Libya.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png The Ebola breakout.png Japan, Master Samurai.png Versailles and Trianon.png Tourists from around the world.png Film Sofia!.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Feeling Small.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Immigrants.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png Smokes like a Turk.png Soldier.png tTwbe48.png|Traditional Romanian hat 'Murica worried about Texas.jpg Metodos inortodocsos.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg lellelelel.jpg Full of gypsies.jpg 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Soldier.png|A badass romanian soldier with an AK-47 R9.jpg Invasions.png 0YOOU.png YvfBXcI.png 11535910 381512438706511 3932973353397554722 n.png 4xCY2xi.png 8Kn6qRj-600x1012.png Kingdom of Romaniaball.png SR Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.PNG Romaniaball regions.png Full of gypsies.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 0YOOU.png 360 no-scope.jpg Hanukkah.png Buc.png 1460064 186860321505058 1380692150 n.png 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Ukraine and Romania.png Giurgiuball.png Albaball.png Carash-Severinball.png Cëlërashiball.png Bacëuball.png Botoshaniball.png Dambovita.png Buzëuball.png Brashovball.png Constanta.png Brëilaball.png 1240014 211603285671463 767120185 n.jpg Aieprbauewrufvweilbfi.jpg Bihorball.png Clujball.png Szekelyland2.jpg Munteniaball.png 10150601 622537961212688 7741257634247985362 n.jpg Romaniaball-0.png 5RYt26J.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png 482393 606085056071533 2074558464 n.png Soldier.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Opera_Mundi.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png qgv5uVh.png HadNQkp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png 'fIcyCxy.png Y7dQ6gA.png Et7VFQE.png 2xxrKHP.png VoNkUek.png rRPmYnn.png Links *Facebook page es:Rumaniaball pl:Romaniaball ro:Româniaminge ru:Румыния sco:Romaniaball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:NATO Category:Russian Haters Category:EU Category:Aryan Category:Kebab Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Latin Category:Gypsy Category:Vodka remover Category:Romance Category:Romania Category:La Francophonie Category:Modern Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Black sea Category:Homosex Removers Category:Romaniaball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Gypsyball Category:Christian Category:Mountains Category:Christianity Category:Orthodox Christianity Category:OSCE Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Independent Category:Nomads Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball